nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Digimon Fusion
Digimon Fusion known in Japan as Digimon Xros Wars (デジモンクロスウォーズ Dejimon Kurosu Wōzu?, pronounced "Cross Wars") and in Malaysia and Italy as Digimon Fusion Battles, is the sixth anime children television series in the Digimon franchise by Akiyoshi Hongō, produced by Toei Animation. It follows a boy named Taiki Kudō who utilizes the power of joining together Digimon in order to save the Digital World. The series' was broadcast on TV Asahi and Asahi Broadcasting Corporation between July 6, 2010 and March 25, 2012, divided into three parts, with the second part subtitled The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (悪のデスジェネラルと七つの王国 Aku no Desu Jeneraru to Nanatsu no Ōkoku?). The third and final part of Xros Wars, subtitled The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time (時を駆ける少年ハンターたち Toki o Kakeru Shōnen Hantā-tachi?), began broadcast on October 2, 2011, and concluded on March 25, 2012. The series has been licensed outside of Asia by Saban Brands and will be distributed internationally by MarVista Entertainment in 2013, this English-language version produced by Saban will air in North America on Nickelodeon staring on September 7, 2013 and Vortexx on The CW later in 2013. An alternate English-language version began airing on Disney XD in Malaysia from December 8, 2012 under the sub-title Fusion Battles. The series is also airing on Disney XD and Hungama TV (simulcast) India under the original sub-title; Xros Wars in Hindi & English dub. In Italy the series has been licensed from Toei Company to RAI and has started airing July 10, 2013 on Rai 2. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time was a nominee for the 2012 International Emmy Kids Awards for "Best Animation", but lost against The Amazing World of Gumball. Plot 'Digimon Fusion' (2013-2014) (aka Xros Wars (2010-2011)) Taiki Kudō, a 7th grade boy, heard a mysterious melody and followed it to an alley where a mysterious, legendary Digivice called the Xros Loader appeared in front of him. Accompanied by his friends, Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirō Tsurugi, they were dragged into the Digital World. They soon realized that the Digital World was a place inhabited by living creatures named Digimon and is now slowly being taken over by an evil empire named the Bagra Army. Now, Taiki and his "Xros Heart" team become an important figure to free the world from the Bagra Army, led by their Emperor Bagramon. When the Digital World was separated into Zones with an element named "Code Crown" placed in each Zone, it invites few parties to collect the Code Crown to claim each Zone, to achieve the goal into uniting and taking over the Digital World. Feeling the strong responsibility to save the world, Taiki forms his own group named Xros Heart, which is considered a strong threat to the Bagra Army, and battles along with some other parties including another human boy, Kiriha Aonuma, and his Blue Flare group. Also a human girl, Nene Amano, with her team Twilight. However, Nene is later revealed to be a figurehead for Twilight's true leader DarkKnightmon, who blackmailed her into aiding him. But when he attempts to dispose of her once she outlived her usefulness, Nene joins Xros Heart. Later on, Xros Heart learns that the Code Crowns have the power to make the wishes of those who reunite them come true, but Bagramon manages to take them all while Taiki, Akari, and Zenjirō are sent back to the human world along with Shoutmon and Tactimon. With Xros Heart's core members disposed of, it revealed Bagramon has a younger brother DarkKnightmon as they begin their reign over the Digital World. Ending up in their hometown of Kyoto, the human Xros Heart members and Shoutmon meet Omnimon, a DigiMemory-sealed Digimon who gave Taiki his red Xros Loader. However, a giant Tactimon appears causing havoc, but thanks to the courage of Akari and friendship of Zenjirō, Shoutmon is able to digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and destroys Tactimon for good. Then, Omnimon use his remaining energy to send Taiki and Shoutmon back to the Digital World while Akari and Zenjirō wait for their chance to return the Digital World to assist Taiki. Characters List of Digimon Fusion characters center|200px "It Too Many To Put To The List So It Coming soon" I am think of only putting the Main Casts Only but i am not sure yet. Episodes List of Digimon Fusion Episodes Media Anime Digimon Xros Wars was first publicly revealed in the June 2010 issue of Shueisha's V Jump magazine, including the name of the series and brief descriptions of the series and several main characters. The series was the first to be broadcasted in widescreen 16:9 and in HD 1080i and aired on TV Asahi between July 6, 2010, and March 25, 2012. Crunchyroll began streaming the series outside of Japan in November 2011. Saban Brands has licensed the series outside of Asia under the title Digimon Fusion. An English-language version produced by Studiopolis will begin airing in North America on Nickelodeon on September 7, 2013 with Vortexx airing the series later in 2013. In Malaysia, an alternate English dub based on the Japanese version, titled Digimon Fusion Battles, began airing on Disney XD from December 8, 2012. Theme songs ;Opening theme songs (Japan) *"Never Give Up!"|ネバギバ!|Neba Giba! by Sonar Pocket (1-30) *"New World" by Twill (31-54) *"STAND UP" by Twill (55-79) ;Insert songs (Japan) *"WE ARE Xros Heart!"|WE ARE クロスハート!|WE ARE Kurosu Hāto! by Kōji Wada *"Blazing Blue Flare" by Hideaki Takatori *"X4B The Guardian!" by Kōji Wada *"Sora Mau Yūsha! X5"|空舞う勇者!×5|Sora Mau Yūsha! Kurosu Faibu|"Whirl Through the Sky! X5" by Kōji Wada *"Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ōja~"|DARK KNIGHT～不死身の王者～||"Dark Knight (The Immortal Lord)" by Takayoshi Tanimoto *"Evolution &Digixros ver.TAIKI" by Kōji Wada & Takayoshi Tanimoto *"Evolution &Digixros ver.KIRIHA" by Takayoshi Tanimoto & Kōji Wada *"WE ARE Xros Heart! ver. X7"|WE ARE クロスハート! ver. X7|WE ARE Kurosu Hāto! ver. X7 by Kōji Wada, Takayoshi Tanimoto & Ayumi Miyazaki *"Tagiru Chikara!"|タギルチカラ!||"Overflowing Power!" by Psychic Lover *"Shining Dreamers" by Takafumi Iwasaki *"Legend Xros Wars"|レジェンド・クロスウォーズ|Rejendo Kurosu Wōzu by YOFFY and Takafumi Iwasaki ;Theme song (US / International - Outside Asia) *"When Three Become One" Manga A manga adaptation of the series by Yuki Nakashima began serialisation in V-Jump magazine from June 21, 2010, featuring several major plot differences from the anime. The manga consists of twenty-one chapters included in four volumes. The last chapter was released on March 21, 2012. Video games Two arcade machines, Digimon X Arena|デジモンクロスアリーナ|Dejimon Kurosu Arīna and Super Digicard Battle|超デジカ大戦|Sūpā Dejika Taisen, have been released, which utilise special cards. A videogame based on the series, Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars|デジモンストーリー超クロスウォーズ|Dejimon Sutōrī Sūpā Kurosu Wōzu, was released in Red and Blue versions for the Nintendo DS in Japan on March 3, 2011. External links ;Official websites * [http://marvista.net/programing-catalog.php Marvista Entertainment's official Digimon Fusion website] * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon_2010/ TV Asahi's official Digimon Xros Wars website] **[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimondeathgeneral/ The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms] ** [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimontokiwokakeru/ The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time] * [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw2010/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars website] ** [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/ Toei Animation's official Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time website] * [http://digimon.net/ Digimon website] * [http://www.carddas.com/digimon/ Data Carddass: Super Digica Taisen] * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digimon_game/xros_wars/ Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars, Blue and Red] ;Others * Digimon Season (From [http://nick-toons.wikia.com/wiki/Nicktoon_Wiki Nicktoon Wiki]) *'Season 1:' Digimon Adventure (Series One) *'Season 2:' Digimon Adventure (Series Two)